Manic Mayhem and a Chaotic Choir
by GekkaniMusouka
Summary: this is a demented one shot; don't send me your psychologist bills


A.N. As a word of warning, it is Saturday night and I am sitting in front of my computer eating dry hot cocoa powder. Just think of the sugar high. This is just going to be an insane little ditty to save for a rainy day when you need to laugh. Oh yeah, normally I like Relena to be calm and composed, but where is the fun in that? So on with the psychopathic comedy stylings of Gekkani Musouka!  
  
Disclaimer: YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!!!!!!! I WON'T WRITE IT I WON'T WRITE IT I WON'T WRITE IT!!!!! [I was in the hospital not to long ago, I guess I picked up the doing everything in triplicate bug] Don't cha just hate these things. I really hate to write them. That is probably why I am procrastinating it. Oh well, you get used to my ramblings after awhile. Do you think I should bite the bullet and just write it? No? Just kidding. I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!!! I still don't know what the hell I am including in this yet. We'll just see where it goes.  
  
1 MANIC MAYHEM AND A CHAOTIC CHOIR  
  
SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#camera two#  
  
"Damn it Relena, you are using your Heero mating call. You are supposed to be singing! Get it right or GET OUT!" yelled Mrs. Tersonder. {That was my third grade choir teacher and boy was she a BITCH!}  
  
"You can't talk to me like that, I am the QUEEN {more like shit} of the WORLD! Heero will be mine. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," comes Relena's ambitious answer as she takes out a Popsicle stick and starts beating Mrs. Tersonder with it.  
  
#cut to camera one#  
  
Just as Mrs. Tersonder is going to get poked in the eye, a chibi-Heero pops out of a pink cloud {guess where I got that from} and shoots the raving Relena. Blood begins to pool around her still body.  
  
#cut to camera five#  
  
The real Heero walks into the room with his fellow Gundam pilots. As soon as Duo sees the crimson queen, he rushes and celebrates with the miniature Heero. Trowa merely raises an eyebrow {what else would I have him do} as Wufei faints {I needed some comic relief}. All hell breaks loose as Quatre gets a Zero gleam in his eyes and starts prancing around singing "The Wicked Witch is Dead" {Mrs. Tensonder made us sing that}.  
  
#cut to camera four#  
  
A one Serena Kensington is the first out of the door and begins her daily trek to the Crown Arcade, but what is no trip there complete without? Well his body is getting to be in the very line of Serena's path. And we get can we get a CCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#cut to studio with live feed#  
  
Announcer: Lets see who makes the first hit today folks.  
  
"You Meatball Head, can't you ever look where you are going? Kami, this happens every day! I have better things to do than crash into you!" stated the rumpled college student.  
  
Announcer: Its seems Darien is a little watered down today. NO SCORE!  
  
"What would those better things be? Jacking off or first using one of your microscopes to find it first?" questioned the tenacious teenager.  
  
Announcer: Oh, a double crotch shot. What marks should we give that one audience? Three, twenty, GIRL POWER!!!! Well that last one was helpful. The score is Darien 0 Serena 12. I try to be fair. [NO YOU DON'T] {SHUT THE HELL UP JUSTICE BOY!!!!!!!} [SHINE BAKA]  
  
(I am sorry, we are having a few technical difficulties here at KMMFA Kiss My Mother Fucking Ass please say tuned until we come off stand by)  
  
#static#  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………….…………………………………  
  
(And we're back in 3…2…1)  
  
#cut to studio with live feed#  
  
Announcer: Sorry about that inconvenience, our stage manager got into a little argument with a PA production assistant. [I am no weakling assistant, I am a WARRIOR!!!] {bops him on the head with Relena's Popsicle stick}  
  
"You have never seen it so how would you know you…you…you pipsqueak!" Darien stated smugly.  
  
Announcer: This seems to be Darien's off day. What a pity. Darien 0 Serena 20  
  
"I saw you showing pictures of it to your butt buddy Andrew! I mean seriously, I always thought the bigger the ego, the bigger the dildo. Not the exact opposite!" Serena rapidly returned.  
  
Announcer: Ohhhh, another crotch shot, how does she do it? Darien 0 Serena 46  
  
1.1 Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////Censored///////////////////////// /////////////  
  
Announcer: And the final score is Darien 3 Serena 23,347,367,744,377. Sorry you folks out in Internet Land missed the insinuative idiocracy. It was quite a match. Sarabada, Buenos Noches, Buh Bye(  
  
#role credits#  
  
This production was brought to you by the fine author GekkaniMusouka and the miracles of dry hot cocoa powder. Credit must also got to the creators of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. And where would this fic be without the dicks at DiC for totally screwing up the dubbing and totally screwing me over in trying to figure out everybody else's fics. Thank you and good night!  
  
Date: 20 Apr 2002  
  
Subject: GW/SM crossover  
  
Author: GekkaniMusouka  
  
Email: tiefa2001@yahoo.com 


End file.
